The Hunters
by Writing and Men
Summary: In order to cover up their failures. The Great Ones send the Hunters away. To a place, thriving with prey, to a place, far from Yharnam. To a place, known as Remnant.
1. chapter 1

Long ago, in another world, their was a place known as Yharnam "The City of Blood, Home to the Healing Church." The healing church, founded by Lawrence, "The First Vicar," were known for giving away "blood," a mysterious element, gifted by the "Great Ones." The Great Ones were mysterious beings that came to their world to establish themselves as Gods, to the lower lifeforms. Blood was said to have the ability to heal any wound and cure any disease. They planned to supply it, then great harm in a situation to make them look like heros, to the humans.

However, their was a dark, unforseen side affect. Whoever used the blood, would lust for it so much, they would lose their sanity and mutant into horrorifing, man-eating beast. Solutions to the problem ended in failure and even back fired at times. Then, came the hunters, the first were mercenaries, in it only for wealth. The next of was the remaining townsfolk, who wished to take back their homes. The last, were out of towners, who simply seeked a cure for a disease, or wished to study the blood. Only to be thrust into the nightmare that once was Yharnam.

At the end, only two things remained in Yharnam. The beast that were once the townsfolk and animals of Yharnam, and the hunters, how have lost all reason why, but hunted the beast none the less. As these events took place, the Great Ones did want they could, to fix it. The Moon Pressence made a pact with Gehrman, "The First Hunter." They created the Hunter's Dream, to assure that know matter how many times a hunter dies. He will always come back, remaining undying until all beast where slain.

This only lead to more problems, such as hunters losing sanity and turning to beast themselves. Mergo and his Wet Nurse, locked up the worst of which, in the Hunter's Nightmare. However all they could do is watch. Watch how their meddling lead to the damnation of an entire city, watch as the Hunters learned, watch as they got stronger, watched, as they completed the hunt.

The cost however was to great, when one becomes a hunter, they have more in common with the beast they hunt, right off the bat. When a hunter spends time hunting, that becomes their purpose, to hunt. Knowing the Hunters could never go into regular society again, and desperate to cover up their mistakes.

They sent them away, to another world, far out of reach for them to be retrieved. A world known simply as Remnant, a placed plagued with dark beast known as "The Creatures of Grimm." Unlike the Beast of Yharnam, the Grimm were born of darkness instead of human flesh. They taken most of the planet for themselves, and are numerous. It was perfect, here the Hunters could hunt for millenia. Since the nature of the the local Huntsman and Huntresses, is roughly similar to the Hunters of Yharnam. There was a slight chance they would become heros.

So they left them. They left a band of people who could hardly be considered human, to do the one thing that they do. To hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Becon Academy, hailed as the most prestigious Hunter Academy in all of Remnant. Headed by none other than Ozpin. Right now he sits in his office, waiting for a feild report from his colleague, Qrow Branwen. As of right now, he is going over the list of first years that will be attending his school within the month.

"Reveiwing the list of future victims I see," said a slightly drunk, but familiar voice. "Hello Qrow, what brings you to Becon," said Ozpin. "Isn't obvious, I have news," Qrow replied in the same drunken voice. "Enough Qrow," Ozpin said in a serious tone. "You requested to come here in person, and right away at that. You also drink when your worried," Ozpin stated, "and happy," he continued, "and sad, and hungry, and upset, and drunk. Actually, I take back that last statement. You drink so much, it's impossible to tell what mood your."

"Another added benefit to drinking all the time," Qrow stated while smiling smugly. "Your right though," he said, magically sobered, "I'm nervous about a new factor, or factors that emerged out of nowhere." This caused Ozpin to raise an eyebrow, Qrow took note of this. "So," he continued, "I'm at a bar, enjoying my down time, when I over hear a guy rambling about an auraless huntsman dressed in black. Now original, I chalked it up amoug the other drunken bar stories I heard."

"After that, I went on with my business, got drunk, got in a fight, and possibly got laid." Qrow said with smirk. "Then came morning, it was time to head back to Patch. I decided to spread my wings for two reasons. One, to test the limits of my avian form, the other was a vain attempt to burn off some of the unwanted chemicals in my system."

"Imagine my surprise when see a promising amount of smoke, coming from the forest. That meant one of two things was happening. Either somebody was camping and started a forest fire. Or a hunter was hunting. There was something wrong with both those answers though. Oz, I was in a spot where even hunters try to avoid going since the grimm count there is so high."

"Quite reckless of you then Qrow, flying in a spot infested with grimm, without any back up," Ozpin said, looking at the man like he was a insane lunatic. "Hey, ladies love a man of danger," Qrow replied rather smugly. "Anyway, I notice that some of the nearby grimm packs started to changing coarse. They were afraid of something," Qrow said this with a dead serious tone. This caused Ozpin to nearly lose his posture. "Qrow," he said calmly, "you know as well as I do, there is only one thing that the grimm will ever truly fear."

"Yes Oz, and no, it's not another sliver-eyes," Qrow replied. This only lead to more confusion. "Qrow," Ozpin said, while putting an empty glass on the table. "Pee in this cup."

"HEY," Qrow yelled in an offended tone. "One, really Oz, you know me, I do have dignity."

"Could have fooled us," Ozpin said bluntly.

"Shut up," was the response he got, " but I also have nieces to. I may not be perfect, but I will always work to improve myself for them. Heck, I might even give up drinking."

"Really," Ozpin said slightly wide eyed.

"Hell no," Qrow quickly responsed, "man, you don't no me at all. I mean I know we only talk business these days, but still.

"Qrow," Ozpin said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'll give up a lot, but drinking, come on.

"Qrow," Ozpin repeated.

"Hey you if think that I would give it up if their lives are at stake. You would be wrong, I would do the impossible to have both."

"Qrow," Ozpin started to shake.

"I'll move mountains."

"Qrow," Ozpin repeated once more. This time the grip on his cup was starting to tighten.

"I'll take over and disband the Branwen Tribe."

"Qrow," Ozpin was breaking.

"I'll bitch slap Salem to the moon."

"QROW," Ozpin finally yelled. Out of every one in Remnant, only Qrow could test Ozpin's patience.

"If you are finished, you were talking about something that should be impossible," Ozpin said as calmly as possible.

"Right," Qrow said, embarrassed how he started rambling like a old man. Old, now that hit a sore spot.

"So I decided to investigate, and guess what I found." Qrow paused dramatically, "Standing 6'2, dressed in black walking away from piles of what used to be grimm the auraless hunter. Ozpin we both know that there are more, sadistic hunters out there. Who enjoy to rip and tear, but what I saw. I can't even begin to describe, or if I even want to," Qrow said looking dead serious.

"As for his appearance, that's another story. That drunk at the bar got the black right all to well. To say he missed a few details is an understatement. That guy looked like a plauge doctor that predates the Great War well over a hundred plus years. He also had on a pointed hat, a trench coat so shredded it could pass as some sort of cape, a mask shaped like a bird, and boots. Besides that he was covered hehead to toe in heavy leather. As for his weapons, one was a scythe. The staff was worn out and covered in bandages. The blade has battle damage, with several scratches and chipped spots to prove it. The weapon entirely looked like basic trick weapon hunters used when they first started. The blade could come off and be used as a curved sword, while the staff could fold and stowed away. His secondary was a oversized pistol, both weapons look to be from the same time period as the doctor."

"That is... interesting," Ozpin replied. "I assume you no the reason why a person who sounds the equivalent of a poor, lower class huntsman from the generations ago scare grimm." There was no humor in his tone. Grimm only fear those with Silver- Eyes. To know something else scares them is nothing short of extraordinary.

"Oz you ever heard the term never judge a book by its cover," Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this. "Cause I did, all over again. You know it's only natural that you assume the worst when someone is following you. Pretty sure that's why he threw a knife at me."

"Where you not in avian form," asked Ozpin. " No I was, and if your surprised he could tell the difference between me and a normal bird. Imagine me when the knife went through my arua like wet tissue paper." Know that caused Ozpin to go wide eyed. "What," was all he could say.

"Yep thought it was a fluke at first, since even in the unlikely event I was spotted, nobody never could actually hit me, not even Raven or Ice Queen Sr." Qrow said as he started to take off his shirt. "Then he me gave these." He opened his shirt revealing seven scars: one horizontal slash on his abdomen, one vertical slash on his left pec, a little slit on his shoulder most likely from the knife,another four was one his stomach area, they were the most peculiar since they look like finger holes. Ozpin could only stare.

"It takes a extreme amounts of to force penetrate aura," Ozpin said, mostly to himself. "Yep," Qrow said, "but my friend did it like it was standard sword play. Doesn't waist time ethier, engaged me right after I hit the ground. Was quick to, always kept me on my toes. Semblance slowed him down, though not as much I would have liked. Gotta say to see someone wearing thick leather, but move like a geist. It's a sight to see, but as you can guess," he said gesturing to his chest.

"I was on defense the entire time, heck I even had to deploy Harbinger to its full form to block his attacks. Bastrad's agile as he is fast. Even tried to stick his hand inside me," he pointed to his stomach scars. "Didn't know why and sure as hell didn't want to find out. So the minute his pinky finally breached. I backed up and ran."

"I ran Oz, and heard him pursue, it was scary to. I didn't feel it before but I sure felt it then. The bloodlust, that... that thing was radiating it, it was intoxicating. It felt like I was drowning," Qrow started shaking. "It... It was hunting me. Eveytime I thought I lost it, it found me. The worst part it wouldn't die, every hit got in it would spray blood all over me, but it wouldn't even flinch," Qrow was sweating.

"Qrow," said Ozpin as he put a hand on his shoulder to calm the younger man down.

"Right," said Qrow, recovering from his near panic-attack. "We ran into a pack of ursa, it got caught be in it's bloodlust, and I was able to get away. It looks like that drunk was right about it being auraless. I wasn't exaggerating when I said it wouldn't die Oz," he said as he looked into the older mans eyes. "It hunted me with it's entrails hanging out."

There was a pause, neither of them spoke. "What should we do," Qrow said, "I asked around before I came here, there are more out their."

"What do you mean," Ozpin asked. "I mean there are more like it. Right know, as far as everyone is concerned they are a made up Dustnet story, made to scare people. If you look search Hunters in Black, you'll find more sightings of people like it. Some masked some not. From what I learned, they stay within the forest, far from any travel or trade routes. It's still only a matter of time till our guys or worst, Jimmy's guys make contact. Seeing what one of them did to me, it won't end well for us."

"It felt threatened," Ozpin stated. "What," Qrow replied. "As you said, when one is being followed, they fear the worst."

"Considering what happened with me, we can't exactly spy on them without help. If we get Tin-man involved, he could cause a massacre." Ozpin thought about this, even though James meet well, he always drew the short stick, on situations that needed care. Although he himself didn't have the resources to spy on them besides Qrow, and it was clear what that outcome would be.

"Where was it heading?"

"Huh," Qrow said. "Did you see where it was heading," Ozpin asked.

"It was heading deeper into the forest before our clash. It's heading towards death, there's more grimm that way." Qrow then noticed that Ozpin had that look in his eye. It was a cross between scheming and thinking.

"Oz," Qrow said in a questioning voice. "It wants to hunt grimm," Ozpin said bluntly. They both stare at each other for five minutes. "Alright," Qrow said with his hands up, "you got me, what do you mean."

"You rubbed it the wrong way when you followed it. It's true attention is to hunt grimm, that's why their going deeper into the woods."

"I guess that's plausible, steal dosen't change the fact that a group of third-world, auraless hunters, that can break threw aura like melted cheese, came out of no where," Qrow said nonchalantly. "Oh, it will only be a matter of time before the council, and _she_ take notice that grimm numbers are dropping thanks to said hunters."

Ozpin thought about this, and came up with a solution. "We tell no one, I'll let Glynda know later. For know let them be."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Qrow replied. He then glanced at the file Ozpin was looking at before their conversation. "That file is fake," he said.

"I know," was Ozpin's answer. "You approved it," Qrow asked. "It would appear so."

"Well I'm off to get drunk," Qrow said as he made his leave, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the kid named "Jaune Arc."

'Ozpin is gonna kill him' Qrow thought to himself.


	3. chapter 3

To say life has been interesting to Gehrman, is a gross, understatement. He remembered when the hunt started. He remembered it's horrors, he remembered the Hunters that gave into maddness. He remembered so much, to much in fact.

He had to focus on now, and not the past. That was, after all, one of the lessons he started teaching in the later days of the hunt. Unlike the local hunters of this world, a hunters life was nothing but tragedy and madness. Here, hunters are seen as heroes and "Guardians of light." In Yharnam, when there was townsfolk left. They were demons. They looked at hunters like they were the beast they hunted. Which was not to far off, sadly. The one thing that separates a bunter from a beast is their sanity. It's what keeps the blood under control. The loss of that means the blood will run wild.

The effects of becoming a hunter is also forever. Even if exiled from the Dream, you still retain all physical abilites. The only loss is the ability to come back from the dead.

Gehrman had enough of reflecting on the grimm aspects of becoming a Hunter. He thought about the more positive aspects, as well as their current situation. It was no secret hunters feared each other, it was the main reason why hunters hunted alone. They had to adapt though, and so they did.

First, Gehrman to convince the Moon Pressence to let Eileen and her Crows dream again. The act itself was cruel in it's own right but Eileen understood that their must be hunters of hunters for things to be successful in the long run. This had two results, both good, something that doesn't happen often, if ever. The rate of beast decreased, since the sane hunters stopped getting attacked by mad hunters due to them getting hunted. As a plus, the number of hunters going mad dropped. Since the hunters of hunters were around, they paid better care, on how they used their blood. This lead to more beast getting killed, rather than spawned. The next was simply good news. Hunters that long since lost sanity, such as Yamamura and Henryk came back. Valtr was overjoyed with Yamamura's return to sanity. Once he learned of the progress in killing beast. He practically begged to dream again. Even hunters thought long gone such as Ludwig and Gascoigne came back, and permanently stated human. That was a miracle, since neither fully succumed to the beast within them, everyone thought it was only a matter of time before the beast won.

To not only gain control of your blood during beasthood, without the influence of the beast-embrace rune, and revert back to human was thought to be impossible. Church hunters welcomed back Ludwig with open arms, and Gascoigne and Henryk talked like nothing happened. That was the only moment hunters felt genuinly happy for once. Even Eileen put on a smile when she learned about Gascoigne and Henryk's return. This inspired something that hunters never dreamed possible. Hope. If one could overcome blood, and maintain the humanity they had left. Then ending the hunt wasn't to far off. At that point mad hunters started to become none existent, so Eileen and her Crows started to hunt beast as well.

One event, that nobody could explain, was that one of a kind weapons like the Rakuyo and Holy Moonlight Sword, started to pop up like regular standard issue weapons. Maria came back upon seeing the chance to end the hunt. Gascoigne somehow convinced Djura to not only allow us to hunt in old Yharnam, but to join the hunt as well. He remembered Gascoigne telling him how it went.

\-- FLASHBACK

"Your being stubborn," Gascoigne said bluntly. He was currently taking to Djura on the top of the roof.

"Maybe, but I still hold my ground," came the reply of Djura.

"Dammit man, this isn't like the time when everything was hopeless. There's a chance. A chance to end the hunt, and your standing in the way of that." Gascoigne sighed. "Look, I was sent here to kill you."

"Why haven't you."

"Because I'm tried."

"What?"

"I'm tried of taking lives of fellow hunters. I did it for god knows long as a beast. I just want to hunt with my fellow hunters and end this damn hunt."

"That's my point," Djura snarled. "You hunters are caught up in your on bloodlust. Your blind to the fact that there's a chance for them. I watched you," he said pointing at Gascoigne. "Ever since your return from beasthood, you've been hunting harder than any hunter. You and Ludwig. I thought y'all would agree with me, instead you choose to murder. Maybe the beast hasn't left you completely, maybe-"

Before he could finish, Djura found a meaty face collide with his face. Before he could retaliate, Gascoigne tackles him to the ground and pins him. Thinking his time his near, Djura looks into Gascoigne bandaged eyes, only to find tears following.

"Don't you, ever go there," Gascoigne spat with malice. "I got rid of the beast, me and Ludwig, but do you really think your helping them by not killing them," he said with a tone sharp as steal. "I know what it's like to be one of them. You feel pain, a whole lot of it, then the blood takes over. It starts running things, your mind is still intact, but it's just there for the ride. You watch what you do, the blood makes you, it tortures you every way it knows how. All you can do is watch. It made me... me... me... my wife." Gascoigne was now crying. "I screamed, I begged for it to spare her, you know what it did. It laughed, as it mauled her. Carefully, to miss the vital organs, to make her pain long as possible. After hours of hell, do you know what she did," Gascoigne asked the pinned man.

"DO YOU," Gascoigne roared. Djura could only stare at the man he dismissed as a bloodthirsty murder breakdown before him. "She looked me into the and said "I forgive you and no matter what, I will always love you," Gascoigne said with all anger and malice disappearing. He got up walked over to the ledge and continued. "He last act was giving me, a failure of a husband and father, a kiss. A simple one, the same as our first. I continued to fight the beast, even as I watched as dozens die by my hand. I don't know what happen, but one day I was back and the beast was gone. Ask Ludwig, even he doesn't know how he came back," his voice started to become normal. "Get it out of your head that whatever happened with us can be used on the beast."

"But-" Djura weakly started, but Gascoigne caught him off.

"Look, I heard about you form hunters that used to work with you. Your caring, your selfless, but enough is enough. Your fighting for a cause, that prolongs the suffering of those you wish to help."

"There're people," Djura whispered, looking at the ground, with tears starting to flow from his eyes. Gascoigne put a hand on his shoulder.

"They were," he said, "but the blood is in charge know. While the people are forced to suffer. That is why I hunt know. Before, I was a mindless killer, but now, I want to end their suffering. So I ask you this. Will you join me, and end their suffering?"

"Yes," was Djura's response.

\- - FLASHBACK END

After that, blood echoes started to become none existent as well. Hunters started to trade items. Even put their earnings in a single account for whoever wanted to buy ammo. While not a perfect system they made it work. Old hunters even took the time to teach the Quickening technique, all hunters knew it in a matter of time.

After the hunt ended, "What now," was the question on everyone's minds. Gehrman himself wondered that too, the Great Ones were quick to answer. They brought them here, to this world, and gave them insight on it. Why, it doesn't matter there was another hunt. This one was extraordinarily more bearable.

While the situation maybe more extreme, seeing how the beast, or grimm, have control of most of the land, and hunters had to be trained since childhood, as well as go to multiple schools. The local hunters were interesting, to have a sheild produced by a soul as well a special ability. Hunters would have killed for that in the old hunt.

Hunters are taught by the extreme conditions they were introduced to. As for protection, it was a common sight to see hunters walk around disemboweled. The local hunters had numbers, grander than theirs. They only had about two- hundred, fifty huntersm

As for the grimm, they were pitiful, they aren't strong as the beast of Yharnam, or as ugly. Much like the local hunters though, they had numbers. As for other factors such as the White Fang. Eileen via the messagers, sent a message to her Crows to target them this morning. So far everyone has been hunting.

Everything has changed, even the Hunter's Dream. Everyone was still connected to it, as far as Gehrman knew. The sun shines brighter, and for some reason there was music, beautiful, soft music. Nobody new the source, some suspected the messagers. There even was a beverage that appeared that hunters drink to satisfy their thirst. They named it Gold Blood or GB for short. It was a mixture of water, honey, sugar, and ale. Where it came from, nobody knows.

'Nobody knows much of anything,' Gehrman thought to himself, as he enjoyed the sun with, GB in hand.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and disregard all Bloodborne endings. Please review, enjoy.** **Jorin Direfrost, all hunters in this story match your description. This is my first story.**

The Hunter's Dream, was always a safe haven for hunters. Before, the Dream reflected the situation of a hunter's life. It was always dark, and had a sense of hopelessness. Now, it was bright, warm, and had a sense of comfort. It started to become a rest spot rather than a simple supply cache. It became the only place hunters acted human again. At first it was awkward when a hunter tried to socialize. It didn't help that hunters rarely spook while hunting. They used gestures rather than verbal speech. Eventually, they had normal, or at least, stable, conversations. There was a little worry at the beginning, sence the hunters of hunters started to be alienated, but that settled eventually.

Ever since coming to Remnant, the hunters hunted alone, nothing new. It wasn't uncommon for them to form parties to hunt down large herds of grimm. Unlike the beast of Yharnam, the grimm had a sense of companionship, and formed packs, herds, or even swarms. It was sad how creatures of darkness had a better since of companionship than the hunters.

As for the hunters' activity, they had been busy. Hunters had been scattered across Remnant, hunting down grimm day and night. Since hunters don't feel fatigue, or need to eat or sleep, all due to the Dream. They hunted none stop, everyday, since they came to Remnant. Which was about two and a half weeks ago. Naturally, the kingdoms took notice the decreasing numbers of grimm, as well as their strange behavior. Since the hunters went wherever the grimm went, which was deep in the woods. Nobody had an answer, the hunters didn't care if they made contact or not. They only needed to hunt, nothing more, nothing less.

As for the hunters of hunters, that was a different story. They were going to start targeting groups such as the White Fang, and the Branwen Tribe. So they would be more insight. That was a disaster waiting to happen. Local hunters carried themselves as storybook heroes, and the looked as much. The were clean, and looked like a savior. A standard hunter look looked like a fiend, and carryed a since of dread. Hunters of hunters more so, since they a were the bird like mask. Ironically, the essence in their mask decreases the probability of beasthood. That means a hunter of hunters is safer to be around, rather than a normal hunter. Either way, first contact won't be pretty, and Oum forbid if the hunter is under the influence of the beast- embrace or milkweed rune. Soon, Remnant will know, the hunters.

\- - White Fang Outpost, Atlas Mountains: 8:00 p.m.

"Hey, Gray," said a wolf faunus grunt said. To his fellow White Fang grunt, who was standing guard outside the base with him.

"Yeah Carl," said Gray who was a deer faunus.

"You heard the gossip, it looks like were working with humans now."

"Hmph. Why would we, all humans do is lie, cheat, and steal."

"Your right about that Gray, but orders are-" Carl stopped as he felt his instincts sky rocket. They screamed to him to run, to not look back.

"What's going on," Gray said as he lost his posture and was triying to point his rifle at all directions. All while trying not to flee with his literal tail between his legs.

"I do-"

thunk*

Before Carl could reaspon, a metal arrow found it's into were his left I would be. As he dropped dead. Gray's mind was racing a million miles per hour.

'A hunter,' Gray thought, 'no, it has to be a specialist, Ironwood has found us. Gotta sound the alarm. How did they sneek up, on us, and why can't I find them. I'm at the best vantage point in a hundred miles. It takes either years of specific training or a cat faunus to sneek up on a well trained faunus.'

Gray's instincts screamed for him to turn around. When he did, he felt extreme amounts of pain in his chest, but he was frozen. He saw a creature dressed in black clothing, wearing a bird mask and a wide-brimmed hat. When he looked down he found it's hand in his chest. As it retracted it's hand, Gray felt something go with it. When the hand was out, it brought it up to his face, to show Gray what it had in it's hand. His heart. It was in it's hand, it was beating too. Then, without warning, the creature smash the heart in his hand. Spraying blood on it, Gray and every where else.

Gray then collapse to his knees, his mask falling off in the process, revealing dark gray eyes. Realizing Gray's fate was sealed it walked away to the door Gray and Carl was guarding. It messed with the controls, but nothing was happening. It growled which caused Gray's instincts to sky rocket once more, Gray knew it was angry. It's weapon, which Gray just took notice of, was a curved sword with a serpentine shape near the tip. Suddenly changed to another weapon, it transformed the weapon to full length, which looked like a crude, serrated spear, the blade itself was about half its length. The entirety of it was in poor condition.

With a flick of it's wrist, electricity started to run through it. Unlike normal electric dust based weapons, which only glowed or had tame bolts. The bolts rampaged on the spear, threatening to ripe anything apart. The crackling sound like the shriek of a crazed beast. It plunged the weapon into the controls, which made noises that sounded like a blood- curled scream.

When the door opened, it gave Gray a final glance. It readied want appeared to be a flintlock pistol and disappeared into the base. As the life faded from Gray, he couldn't help but feel that he was given mercy.

\- - Temporary Atlesian Listening Post: 10:00 a.m.

Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee, was not happy. Right now, she should be in bed, but a urgent call came in from this outpost. Apparently, the CO of the facility demanded a specialist. Since all the other specialists had assignments they were talking care of. Command sent her. Not that she had a problem having her leave days redacted. She was already used to that. It was that they choose her to do a assignment, no, a errand, so far beneth her.

"Specialist Schnee," a soldier a soldier greeted her as she approached the entrance. Since their facility was hidden, she was dropped off at a base five kilometers north and had to walk. Luckily, she had a white fur coat with fire dust weaved into it, an advantage of being rich. The base itself was raggedy, and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Winter did not envy specialist stationed at temporary facilities, they were always like this.

"Thank you for coming, please follow me, Colonel Ages is waiting," the soldier said urgently. Winter did take note of this, but to ignore it, an choose to get it over with. They met in the radio room, where they listen in on transmissions. Colonel Ages was a woman in her mid- 40s with a dark complexion, red hair tied in a messy ponytail, and had sky blue eyes. She was tall, standing at 7'5, she towered above her subordinates.

"Specialist Schnee," Ages greeted in a mature voice. "As you know-" she started, but was cut off by Winter.

"This listening post was created five weeks ago to intercept transmissions from a nearby White Fang Outpost. Once you decided that their was no good intel from it. You radio Command, and it will be raided by Atlas forces. I do know," Winter said bluntly. Deciding to skip to the point, Ages told her why she called for a specialist.

"It's gone quiet." Winter raised a eyebrow at this, but waited for her to continue.

"Ever since we got here, that base was live 24-7. No matter what, it was always live. Last night, at 8:40 p.m. it sent out a transmission, and gone quiet. Something happened," Ages finished.

"You think something happened because radio transmissions stopped," Winter said with a bit of sarcasm. 'Idoit, they probably bugged out or something,' she thought.

"No," Ages said bluntly, "I know something happened because radio transmission stopped. Play the final transmission."

\- - Start

"*static* Hello," the voice was a male who sounded like he was crying. "However can he me, this is Outpost *static* coordinates *static*. We were attacked by a humanoid monster. It possesses no aura, and can us crude trick-weapons and firearms. *static* even that didn't do anything to it. *GONK* OH MY OUM IT'S COMING. YOU MUST PUT ALL RESOURCES INTO KILLING THIS MONSTER. *whirrrr* THE DOORS OPENING!!! NO... NO...NOOO!!!!! *screaming and flesh tearing*"

\- - End

"That was all we could get," Ages said.


	5. chapter 5

They had her attention. "Do you have any idea what happen," Winter asked.

"No," Ages said, "Only that they were attacked."

"Hmm."

"But my boys have a few ideas, some say it could be a human grimm with intelligence, and," she paused. "Well that's the best we got."

"We have to go up there and see what happen," Winter sighed, "were in the dark, not to mention having a survey mission approved could take weeks at best."

Ages chuckled.

"Is something funny."

"Well," she started, "we have a unknown and dangerous threat in our borders and you think I'm gonna wait for approval."

Before Winter could retort, Ages cut her off.

"I love my kingdom, and if there's a possible threat. It's my duty to deal with, if you have any objections. Save it for my court-marshal."

Under normal circumstances Winter would have reported her right on the spot. Right now, Ages has a point, it also explains why she called for a specialist.

"When do we leave," Winter said.

\- - White Fang Outpost, Atlas Mountains: 10:45 a.m.

"Coming upon the outpost," said the bullhead pilot as they landed on the entrance platform. Atlasien soldiers in full battle armor, hopped out with guns raised. The sight of a deer faunus in white fang uniform, kneeling before the an open entrance caught their sight immediately.

"Freeze, hands up," shouted one of the armoured men. When the faunus didn't respond, he signaled to men to get in front of him. When they did, he could see on their faces that faunus wasn't a problem.

"All clear," he shouted.

"Good work, Daniels," said Ages as she and Winter got out the bullhead. Ages told the pilot to keep it powered in case they had to bug out fast.

"What's it look like," she asked the medic who was expecting the faunus's body.

"His heart was ripped out."

"What?"

He laid the body on it's back. Truth be told, his heart was ripped out. Most of the soldiers averted their eyes elsewhere, including Winter. It was not a pretty sight.

"Poor bastard," the medic said, "from the look of the stains, it took a minute for him to die of blood loss," he said as he closed the eyes of the deadman.

"You shouldn't be worried about him, Jefferson," said the team mechanic, "Look at this," he said gesturing to the ruined control panel.

"What happened," Ages asked.

"This thing was gutted by electricity. The only way for someone to do damage like this. They had to utilize the full, uncontrollable power of unrefined electric dust. Not only will that destroy the weapon thats conducting it. It could cripple the user."

"What numbers are we talking?"

"Enough to damage a Paladan."

"Alright, you and Daniels stand gaurd, I don't want any surprises," Ages said. "The rest of you lets go," she said, rifle raised.

Winter took the lead since she was the most powerful. After seconds of walking down a pitch black corridor. They came upon a massacre. Audible gasp and curses came from the group. Body parts and internal organs littered the floor. Damage weapons, bullet holes, and scorch marks that decorated the room, suggested that there was a battle. On top of that, the sence was drinched in blood.

"Find the surveillance room," Ages ordered, not letting herself succumb to her shock at the brutality of the sence. "Collect the master tape, and then lets get the hell out of here."

After nearly an hour of searching thourgh the outpost, filled with dismembered bodies. They found the surveillance room. Due to the power being out, Winter had to force the door open via a glyph. Once the master tape was collected. They returned to the listening post, Ages ordered twice the security detail, in case whatever attacked the White Fang, decided to prey on them.

While the master tape was severely damaged. It revealed a dark figure in a bird mask slaughtering the White Fang with ease. What was more disturbing was that it appeared to have no aura. Winter was disgusted with how someone would do that to another person. Not even the most sadistic of hunters would dream of doing that. Afterwards Winter immediately took a copy, to report it to General Ironwood.

\- - Becon Academy: 11:00

Ozpin sat alone in his office. He was pondering what to do about the "Hunters in Black." As of now, Remnant thinks a made up Dustnet story, much like the Slender- Grimm. Ozpin shivered at the memory of the abomination, he had to accompany Qrow to make sure it was a mutanted Geist, and not an entirely new species.

His scroll started to ring, it was James. Ozpin sighed to himself, if he knew then the council isn't far behind. As soon as he answered.

"Oz-"

"I know," Ozpin said, cutting him off, "I know as much as you at the moment. Whatever you do, don't send anyone after them. Right know I have to get ready for intation. Call Qrow and he will fill you in on what we have right now."

Ozpin closed the line before Ironwood could respond. While he didn't mean to be as dismissive as he was, but he still had other matters to attend to. He got up, and made way for the cliffs before the new recruits got there.

\- - Hunter's Dream: 11:45 a.m.

"I see you gotten a lot more comfortable," Eileen said to Gehrman as she walked up to him. "In the Old Hunt, you might as well be a ghost."

"A lot has changed," he replied. Before they could continue their conversation, a young hunter walked up to Eileen. She wore no mask or hat, which exposed her peach skin, blond hair, and green eye. She wore the standard hunter's attire, with the Beasthunter Saif and Shotgun in hand.

"Excuse me Eileen," she said with a german accent.

"Yes, what is it," Eileen said neutrally.

"The hunter from the Cathedral Ward was spotted in the Emerald Forest."

After hearing those words, Eileen left already stocked up with the necessities. The hunter from the Cathedral Ward was shrouded in mystery. The only thing that was confirmed was that he was a vileblood, seen by the helm he wears. Out of all the mad hunters, he was the only survivor. He constantly evaded death, and slaughtered the hunters that hunted him. In time Eileen made it her personal goal to kill him, and unspokenily forbidded the others to hunt him. How he got sent here with them was a mystery. The question was, did anything else get sent with them.

\- - Emerald Forest: 12:00 p.m.

As soon as Eileen arrived, she noticed some of the local hunters flying above her. "Hope he doesn't find them," she said to herself. Not a second later she ran off, to find her prey.


	6. chapter 6

Easy, a word foreign to the Hunters of Yharnam. Everything was hard, everything was painful, everyone, was a monster. There was no weak and strong beast, there was only beast. Same could be said about the hunters. Given the chance, both wouldn't hesitate to cut you down.

Right now, Eileen was currently pursuing the Cathedral hunter though the Emerald Forest. The brawl they had before hand, could be counted as above average to the hunters. To the Huntsman and Huntresses of Remnant however, it was a massacre. Blood coated the area they fought in, as well as each other. Organs where ripped out, bones where shattered, all standard injuries to a hunter. The only type of hunter that can be mortally wounded to the point they are immobile before death, was a hunter that was exiled from the Dream. Other than that, hunters fight to the death, and are basically immune to getting knocked out.

As Eileen chased down her prey, she briefly reflected on her life. She was born in the country to peasant farmers. The lord of their lands was abusive, as he was cruel. He had her father hanged, for a crime he committed, and would constantly beat her mother in drunken rage. Her mother endured it for her sake, until he tried to force himself on Eileen in her teenage years. Not allowing her daughter's purity to be taken be a monster. Eileen's mother cut him down with a kitchen knife, an action that ultimately lead to her being burned alive, at the market place, for all to see. As for Eileen, she ran away, having lost her loved ones to that place was enough to make her never want to see it again. As the days and nights went by, Eileen found herself laying on the side of a lonely dirt road, starved and on the verge of death. A traveling merchant from the Eurasian countries came by, seeing a young girl in need, he put her on his cart and nursed her back to health. Eileen, who experienced nothing but cruelty all her life, thought he was going to defile her in her final moments, robbing her of a peaceful death. When he nursed her back to health, she thought him to make her, his slave.

He did none of did none of those things. Instead he told her she could leave if she wanted, but if she chose to stay and accompany him, he will provide her sanctuary. Choosing to stay by his side, was undoubtedly the best choice she ever made. He provided her food, so she was never hungry, and nursed her back to health, when she fell ill. He even taught her, some of the fighting styles of his home land. This would later become the fighting style she uses when she got the Blade of Mercy. Life was good, something that Eileen thought was impossible for her. It all changed when they came to Yharnam.

Her guardian, wished to collect and sell items from the famed city. He reasoned with Lawrence that if the rest of the world new what they had, their influence would be beyond the Kings and Queens of the land. She wondered why Lawrence was so resistant to letting blood be known outside the city walls. At first, she believed Lawrence feared that if the power of blood became known, the rulers of the land would come to take it. Now, she new the truth, the beast, if blood ever left the city, the world would be damned. Wanting to find her own way in life, she decided to become one of the first hunters. Since she was one of the first, the pay was good and she hoped to settle down and have a family. While her career choice was odd, she thought she could do it, after all Gascoigne had. While her guardian was somewhat against the idea, he accepted it, as her choice. He warned her to be careful, because he felt there was more to the beast, than the church was letting on. With that he departed from Yharnam, as well as her life. A part of Eileen was furious at him, a man who been apart of her life for so long, would easily walk out of it. Soon, she felt grateful that he left when he did, because after that, no one was aloud to leave. Things started to go down hill, after he left her life, more and more of the people became beast, and hunters started to go mad. Her only solace, was that he got out in time and lived a normal life.

She regained focus on the task at hand, her prey ran into a opening, where it appeared the young hunters had just finished fighting a beast of this land. With the girl in red finishing off what was known as a nevermore, being evidence. Deciding this game of cat and mouse had gone on long enough. Eileen quickened around the Cathedral hunter till she was in front of him. She fired a round from her Hunter's Pistol, which hit him square in the leg. She felt the eyes of the young hunters come on to her, possibly gaining their attention from the shoot she fired. As long as they did not intervene, she didn't care if they bare witness to their brawl.

As the Cathedral hunter swung his Chikage down on her. She quickly fired another shot a him, this time stunning him. She closed the distance between them and preformed a visceral attack on him, which was met with horrified gasp of the young hunters behind her. But not even a grunt of pain from the Cathedral hunter, even though the attack ripped out the top part of his right lung, and left a gaint gash running across his chest, and sprayed blood on Eileen, and the area around them. Yet, it hardly phased the Cathedral hunter. They did a lot more damage to each other when Eileen first found him. All wounds from said fight had been healed by the bloodviles they had on hand. Eileen quickly back stepped and split Blade of Mercy in two, as the Cathedral hunter advanced on her.

What followed, was a massacre in the eyes of the young hunters, witnessing the clash of hunters. With every slice, blood sprayed, and coated the sence. With every visceral attack, entire organs were ripped out. Occasionally, Eileen would back off to heal herself with bloodviles. The Cathedral hunter, who long since exhausted his bloodviles, would only continue to pressure her. After minutes of bloody combat, the brawl was over. It end as quickly as it began, the final blow was a shot from Eileen's Hunter Pistol to the head. Eileen watched as the Cathedral hunter's from fall to the ground and evaporate into a mist of arcane energy. Nothing was left behind, except the blood Eileen spilled. Eileen's form slouched a little, she was tired, not physically, but mentally. Her blood was still running wild from the fight. In order to calm it down, she roared, to her fellow hunters, it sounded like a scream of someone who long left sanity. To anyone else, it sounded like, roar of a titanic monster.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH."**

Eileen's roar was as loud as it was breif, she noticed flocks of scared birds fleeing from the area when she finished. Seeing her job was finished, she signaled the messagers. As they started to appear from the ground in front of her, she kneeled and patted one's head, and before she could blink she was back at the dream. She was thankful that the messagers now could teleport hunters back to the dream and any place else. With her prey slaughtered, she continued on with her business, not even thinking about the group of local hunters that saw her. After all, it didn't matter what they thought about her and her fellow hunters, as long as they hunted all was well.


End file.
